<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Asset's Weekend by Introvertatheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744551">The Asset's Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart'>Introvertatheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Asset's New Life [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brock Rumlow has a bad weekend, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, hydra is trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is called out for a mission amd with everyone going, he is left with no choice but to have Rumlow watch Bucky for the weekend. But something is bothering Rumlow and it affects Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Asset's New Life [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Asset's Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is kind of sucky but the story makes up for it. This is for the people who wanted a story about Bucky and Rumlow's relationship and Steve's overprotectiveness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve could safely say that he hated getting the call for missions. He would block all of Fury's numbers but that left Tony, Nat and Sam to blow up his phone. And Jarvis would not shut up if he ignored them. So he accepted the mission. They were investigating suspicious activity at an old Hydra base. Which he hated, but any chance to learn about what they did to Bucky was worth it.</p><p>Into Friday afternoon, Steve was heading to the institution to get Bucky from school. He already had Bucky's and Harley's stuff packed. He would get Bucky from school then immediately bring him to Rumlow. The only thing is, he hasn't asked Rumlow to watch Bucky. So it would be a little surprise visit.</p><p>Once he arrived to the institution, he signed Bucky out, happily ignoring the front desk worker's eyes all over him. He knocked on the door, Ms. Lisa opened the door.</p><p>"Oh hey, I mean good afternoon Mr. Rogers."</p><p>"Good afternoon, Ms. Lisa. How did he do today?" Bucky was laying on his couch, most likely asleep. Harley greeted him with a tail wag.</p><p>"We had a little bit of rough start, he didn't want to do his work in the morning so he does have homework today. After a nap, he started to settle down and helped me plan on what he wanted to learn next week."</p><p>"Alright, I love to chat but as you see I have to go."</p><p>"Of course. Have a great weekend." Steve went to Bucky and packed his bag. He wanted to wake him up, but he didn't have time. So he carried him out and Harley followed. When he got him settled in the car, Bucky started to wake up.</p><p>"Daddy."</p><p>"Hey, Buck. How was your day?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Ms. Lisa told me you had a rough start, what happened?"</p><p>"No work."</p><p>"Why?" Bucky smiled then shook his head. "Well now you have homework, on a Friday, that's not fun." Bucky slightly frowned then he noticed the shield and the stealth suit he was wearing.</p><p>"Going?"</p><p>"A mission and you are going to stay with papa for the rest of the day and the weekend."</p><p>"Yah." Steve started the car and went towards Rumlow's apartment, he really should call first. But maybe it was good to surprise him, he always wanted to have Bucky over for a weekend visit so maybe this was a good thing.</p><p>Once they arrived, he held Harley's food and bed while Bucky held his school bag and travel bag. Rumlow's apartment was on the third floor, which was a floor higher than Steve's old apartment. Bucky sat down twice, Steve had to hold his hand. Finally, they arrived at his door and he knocked.</p><p>After two minutes, the door opened.</p><p>Rumlow peeked through the door "What?"</p><p>"Well, hello to you too."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Can Bucky stay with you just for the weekend?" Rumlow opened the door further and saw Bucky looking over the rails at something below.</p><p>"Um, sure. Something going on?"</p><p>"A mission. I'll be back Sunday night."</p><p>"Alright, come in." Bucky turned around then went inside, he sat on the floor and tried to get his shoes off, but Steve tied them tight today.</p><p>"Here's everything for the both of them. Should be enough for three days. He has homework to do, so before dinner please do it."</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>"I mean it."</p><p>"Sure, anything else?"</p><p>"Is there something going that's bothering you?"</p><p>"It's none of your business. Don't you got somewhere to be?"</p><p>"Don't make me regret doing this because of your attitude."</p><p>"Bad day Rogers, that's all it is. I'll be fine tonight."</p><p>"I'll call before bedtime to make sure he's okay." Steve went to Bucky and kissed his head. "Behave. I love you." Bucky tilted his head then grabbed his sleeve. </p><p>"Let go, I'll call tonight." Steve could see his eyes becoming glossy.</p><p>"You do know how to deal with a tantrum right?"</p><p>"Put him in a corner until he's quiet."</p><p>"And a meltdown?"</p><p>"He won't have a meltdown here."</p><p>"Don't be rough with him Rumlow, I don't play about that."</p><p>"I won't, I'm not like that anymore." Steve sighed and waved bye to Bucky who wasn't very happy at the moment. Steve left, Bucky stared at the door then back at Rumlow.</p><p>"Papa, help."</p><p>"With what?" He lifted a foot to show he still couldn't get off his shoes. Rumlow untied his shoes and pulled them off. Bucky went to the couch and chewed on his necklace. Rumlow sighed, he wasn't expecting this today.</p><p>"Alright. Let's do your homework so we can relax for the rest of the day." Bucky stared at him for a minute then got his bookbag, he pulled everything out then got his folder and crayon box and went to the table. Today's homework was a color by number.</p><p>"Papa?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Help."</p><p>"Fine." Rumlow sat next to him, Bucky took the colors he knew and colored in the numbers he knew. Then he lifted the crayon to his mouth.</p><p>"Don't you dare." His tone was a bit harsh, Bucky lowered the crayon and continued his coloring. After a few minutes, Bucky finished coloring his butterfly. Most of it was colored outside of the lines, but that was expected with a three year old drawing.</p><p>"Is that all your homework?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Alright, I need to go lay down."</p><p>"Sign." He pointed to his folder. Rumlow looked at the folder, the guardian had to sign whenever homework was done.</p><p>"That's so stupid. Steve will sign it. Are you hungry?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow got up and warmed up something in the microwave. He took it out and dumped it on a plate. Bucky didn't know what this was.</p><p>"That?"</p><p>"Chinese noodles." Bucky tilted his head, he grabbed a handful and put it in his mouth. He didn't like it.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Don't be like that."</p><p>"No, like."</p><p>"What do you want?" Bucky didn't know what he wanted and he really didn't know why he was being so mean.</p><p>"Get whatever you want then, I'll be in my room." Rumlow went in his room. Bucky was confused and a little scared. Why was he being mean? Bucky got up from the chair and laid on the floor. Harley came and laid her body around him. He didn't know what to do now, so he fell asleep.</p><p>Bucky wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew it was dark which meant it was late. He was hungry and Harley needed to use the bathroom. He got up and walked down the hallway. There was a lot of doors, he wasn't sure which was a bedroom.</p><p>"Papa?" He called out. No answer from anywhere. So he listened for any breathing. He could hear faint breathing on his right, he opened the door. It was a bedroom and Rumlow was here.</p><p>"Papa?"</p><p>"What?" He was laying face down on the bed and he could faintly smell alcohol.</p><p>"Doggy go." Rumlow sat up and rubbed his face. </p><p>"Take her out yourself." Bucky frowned a little. "You can't, even if you wanted to. Fine." Rumlow got up slowly, he stumbled a little then straighten up. They went outside, Rumlow only made down to the last flight of stairs. Harley walked around in the grass area while Bucky sat down on the stairs and stared at Rumlow.</p><p>"The hell you staring at me for?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky looked away, he knew something was wrong he just didn't know if he could say anything. After a few minutes, Harley finished her business and they went back inside.</p><p>"Did you eat?" Bucky shook his head. Rumlow went through the fridge again and found yogurt. Bucky took it and started eating.</p><p>"Take these when you're done." He set his medication next to him. Then Rumlow's phone rang.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've called you five times in the last twenty minutes, what the hell is going on?" Clearly that was Steve and he wasn't happy.</p><p>"We were taking the dog out, I left my phone in here. You need to relax or something."</p><p>"I don't have time to argue with you. Is Bucky asleep?"</p><p>"He's eating."</p><p>"Eating? It's past ten, why is he just eating now? Did Harley even eat?" Was it really past ten? It was only a little past three when Bucky arrived.</p><p>"I don't know, things happen. It's not a big deal."</p><p>"It's a very big deal, his schedule is thrown off. He's taking his medication late, do you realize he could relaspe?"</p><p>"He'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll take him to the green guy or the Korean lady."</p><p>"Nobody is at the tower, Rumlow, that's the problem. Nobody can help him."</p><p>"I got this, Rogers."</p><p>"I don't believe you and you sound weird. Let me talk to Bucky." Rumlow put the phone on speaker and put it next to Bucky. While he did that, he fixed Harley food.</p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Hey, Buck, are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Is something going on that's scaring you?" Bucky briefly turned to Rumlow, he wanted to say yes but instead said "no."</p><p>"Okay, if something is going on that scares you try to find a neighbor."</p><p>"Kay."</p><p>"You don't trust me Rogers?" Asked Rumlow.</p><p>"At the moment no. Look just get Bucky to take his medication and in bed. He's not going to be in a good mood tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, alright."</p><p>"Bye, Bucky, I love you."</p><p>"Love daddy." The phone hung up. Bucky finished his yogurt and took the pills by himself. Rumlow brought him in a guest bedroom and changed him, the diaper was on wrong and Bucky hated that. He wasn't even changed into his pajamas, he didn't have his stuffed animals or his tablet.</p><p>"Alright, good night." Where was he going?</p><p>"Papa?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Going?"</p><p>"To bed. I'll see you in the morning." The door closed. Bucky was by himself, he's slept by himself during naps not bedtime. He got up and checked the door. Locked. Bucky went back to bed and started to cry. He's never been alone like this. Harley jumped on the bed and laid against him. Bucky chewed on his arm and laid down, nothing was normal anymore. He loved papa with all his heart, but he was acting so weird and it was scaring him. Eventually, the pills made him tired, but he never did fall asleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday</strong>
</p><p>Bucky didn't get any sleep, he was exhausted but everything was just so thrown off. All he did know was that he was soaked and hungry. The diaper was becoming very uncomfortable and he wanted it off.</p><p>"Papa?" No answer.</p><p>"PAPA!" Nothing. Bucky whined and chewed on his arm again. Then Harley started barking. She knew her owner was in distress and she wasn't going to let anyone ignore him. Then the door opened.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky shook his head and lowered his head, he scratched at his hip. Rumlow groaned and changed him. Bucky felt better now that he was changed, he quickly left the room. He went in the living room and sat on the couch. He got all his missing animals and snuggled them.</p><p>"Oh, geez it's past 12." Rumlow looked at Bucky then got a bowl. He opened a can of soup and warmed it up. "Come eat this." Bucky got up and looked at the soup. It was a vegetable soup, a lot of the vegetable would require chewing and Bucky was still getting used to chewing with someone in front of him. Rumlow didn't seem to want to do that.</p><p>"Eggs?"</p><p>"I don't have eggs. Eat that."</p><p>"Apple?"</p><p>"No. Eat that now." Bucky got up and went in the kitchen but Rumlow pulled him away.</p><p>"Eggs?"</p><p>"I've already told you no, now go sit down." Bucky frowned a little but sat down at the table. Rumlow sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. Bucky still didn't want the soup and shook his head when Rumlow looked at him.</p><p>"Why aren't you eating?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Just eat, you like this stuff."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Rumlow sighed and rubbed his face. "You are being unbearably complicated today. Do you want something else?"</p><p>"Eggs." Bucky got up and tried to go to the couch but Rumlow grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Go eat." Bucky shook his head and tried to get out of his grip.</p><p>"Eat, I'm not going to tell you again." </p><p>"No. No."</p><p>"Listen, that may slide with Steve. But here you listen to me. Go eat."</p><p>"NO!" Bucky yelled. Rumlow frowned and grabbed his shirt aggressively.</p><p>"Listen, you little-" Rumlow looked at terrified blue eyes. That instantly took him back to the moment Pierce ordered for him to be wiped. He was scared to death. But this wasn't fear of the chair, it was fear of him. He was no better than Pierce right now. He let Bucky go. Bucky went in a corner and cried. </p><p>Bucky was scared of him and Rumlow wasn't making things better with his attitude.</p><p>Rumlow sat at the table and collected himself. He had been trying so hard to get rid of the commander side of him, but he wasn't doing a good job. And now Bucky was terrified of him. He wished he didn't react that way, but he did and all he could do was listen to Bucky crying.</p><p>After a few minutes, Rumlow heard the crying stop. He got up and crouched in front of Bucky, he wouldn't even make eye contact.</p><p>"You okay?" Bucky wouldn't look at him, Rumlow held out his hand Bucky flinched back. Harley growled at him a little.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I thought I still had command over you. But I don't. I'm really sorry."</p><p>"Bad."</p><p>"No, you're good. Papa just had a bad day and I directed it to you. You didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve what any of them did to you." </p><p>"Want, daddy."</p><p>"I'm sorry, kid. We both had a bad day. We can still make it better."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>"You've always been a good boy, you've just been handled by the wrong people, including me."</p><p>Bucky shook his head a little "Papa, good."</p><p>"Working on that. I guess those idiots left a bigger mark on me than I thought. I'm sorry for manhandling you." Bucky got up, went to Rumlow and hugged him.</p><p>"Good." Said Bucky pointing to his chest. Rumlow smiled and hugged him back.</p><p>"Look, how about we take care of Harley then we'll fix eggs then you can sleep for a while?" Bucky nodded and smiled.</p><p>"There's that smile. I love you kid, don't forget that."</p><p>"Love, papa." They took Harley outside, but she wasn't letting Bucky out of her sight. Rumlow knew he was losing trust with Harley but it could be fixed. But eventually he would have to tell Steve what happened. Digging his own grave might be a better option at this point.</p><p>Once they got inside, Bucky helped fixed eggs and quickly fell asleep just after two. Everything in his schedule was thrown off and Rumlow felt horrible. He knew Bucky thrived with the routine, but he messed that up and he didn't know if he could fix it. Then his phone rang. Rumlow felt his heart stop but he answered.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Now I get a hello? You sound better, everything going well?"</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>"Why would you say that?" He heard the concern creeping in Steve's voice.</p><p>"You're coming back tomorrow night, right?"</p><p>"Morning actually, we finished early. Rumlow, what's going on?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you when you get here."</p><p>"Is Bucky okay?"</p><p>"There's a yes and a no answer to that question."</p><p>"Rumlow, I swear if you-"</p><p>"He's not hurt, Steve. We'll talk when you get here."</p><p>"I will call again tonight. Tell Bucky I love him." Steve hung up. Rumlow could already tell he might end up in the hospital in the morning. His death might be arriving sooner than what he wanted.</p><p>"I'm so screwed." </p><p>A little into the afternoon, Bucky was actually happy and playing with Rumlow. Rumlow was happy to hear him laugh and to see him smile. Bucky showed him what he learned in school, Rumlow was proud of him and tried not to show any fear he was having. After a few hours, they walked Harley around and got dinner ready. Bucky ate canned pasta, which he didn't mind. He took his pills on time and got him in a much needed bath. After a bath, Bucky tried to go in the bedroom he was in last night.</p><p>"You'll sleep with me, kid." Bucky smiled and went in the master bedroom. It was much more comfortable. </p><p>"Sorry about last night."</p><p>"Okay." It really wasn't and Rumlow wasn't going to cope with leaving Bucky by himself over night. Anything could of happened to him and he would have never known because he was getting over a hangover. Bucky played with his tablet and stuffed animals for a while, Rumlow could only smile at him. Then his phone rang.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Where's Bucky?" Said Steve.</p><p>"Right next to me." He put the phone on speaker and put it near Bucky.</p><p>"Daddy."</p><p>"Hey Bucky, did you have a good day?"</p><p>"Yeah." Rumlow sighed quietly and he had reason to believe Steve could tell something was wrong.</p><p>"Buck, please be honest with me. Did papa put his hands on you in a way that you didn't like?"</p><p>"Yeah." Rumlow could hear Steve taking deep breathes then he realized.</p><p>"Not like-"</p><p>"Rumlow, shut up. Bucky, I'll be there tomorrow to get you. I love you."</p><p>"Love daddy." Steve hung up. Rumlow sighed, this wasn't good. This turned from bad to worse in seconds. Then he felt a metal finger poke his cheek.</p><p>"Sad?"</p><p>"Scared, but you don't need to worry about anything." Rumlow was trying not to show fear, he knew this was a bit of miscommunication. But talking to angry Steve Rogers would be like talking to angry momma bear. There was no negotiating with that. He was extremely afraid now. Then Bucky laid on his chest. He smiled and patted Rumlow's chest. Rumlow hugged him while he fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a scary day and he wasn't sure what to do.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday</strong>
</p><p>Rumlow woke up to heavy knocking on his front door. Steve was here and he could already tell this wasn't good. He untangled himself from Bucky and went to door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, he was greeted with a punch in the face. It took him a second to recover then looked at Steve.</p><p>"What the hell did you do?"</p><p>"Look, what you're thinking I did was wrong."</p><p>"Explain quickly." Steve was going to punch him again.</p><p>"I didn't touch him like that. I grabbed his shirt."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'll have to explain from the beginning or it doesn't make sense." He let Steve in and he sat on the couch. Steve wasn't going to sit, Rumlow didn't blame him. Imagine being so full of anger you can't even relax.</p><p>"Friday was a bad day as you noticed and that was because it was the anniversary I got assigned to be his commander. I know you don't care, but it just got to me and I was so depressed. I drank all day and yes I messed up pretty much everything. I left him alone for the rest of the day. We did everything way past schedule. And I left him in a bedroom by himself all night."</p><p>"You what?" Steve stepped closer to him, Rumlow started to regret sitting down.</p><p>"Let me finish, Saturday I was a bit hungover and tried to force him to eat something he didn't want. I got angry and grabbed his shirt. But I stopped myself before I hurt him. Did I scare him? Yes and I regret everything I did. But we talked and all is forgiven and he's okay." Rumlow could see the internal fire burning behind Steve's eyes. Also he was clenching his fist a lot.</p><p>"So when I asked him about the touch?"</p><p>"He was referring to me grabbing him by the shirt. I would never do that to him."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me that something like that was bothering you? I could have found someone else to watch him."</p><p>"Well, you did come in unexpected and I wasn't going to say no to him."</p><p>"It would have been better than all of this happening. Rumlow, you could have broken his trust with you. You know how fragile that is."</p><p>"You don't think I feel guilt over it? I love that kid so much and I could barely sleep last night because of what I did."</p><p>"Where's Bucky?"</p><p>"In my room, probably still asleep." </p><p>"Did he have any seizures or black out at all?"</p><p>"He was shaking a little last night, but I doubt it was from a seizure." Steve sighed and rubbed his face. He took a few deep breaths, trying so desperately to calm down but it wasn't working.</p><p>"Bruce would have classified that as a seizure. So I'm going to have to bring him in today to make sure he didn't relapse." Then they heard the door open. Bucky came out the room, rubbing his eyes then he spotted Steve.</p><p>"Daddy." Bucky went to him and Steve picked him up.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, did you have fun?"</p><p>"Yeah." Rumlow knew Steve wasn't going to ask him about the grabbing and it was probably best he didn't. Then Steve got a call. He set Bucky down, then stepped outside. Bucky tilted his head then looked back at Rumlow. He got up, sat on the couch with Rumlow then he noticed his face.</p><p>"Owie?"</p><p>"It's nothing, kid. I deserve it." Bucky shook his head then laid down on his lap. After a few minutes, Steve came back in with a very irritated look.</p><p>"They need me to do a report. I have to go, so you can keep him for another few hours."</p><p>"You don't seem too sure to do that."</p><p>"I don't. As much as I just want to bring him back home where he is comfortable, no one can watch him and he doesn't respect Jarvis." Steve rubbed his face then crouched in front of Bucky.</p><p>"Do you want to stay with papa for a few more hours?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, if papa hurts you, you can hit him."</p><p>"Seriously?" Rumlow asked.</p><p>"Only if he hits you. I'll be back in a few hours." Steve kissed his head then glared at Rumlow before leaving. Rumlow shuddered a little then looked at Bucky. </p><p>"Daddy, angry?"</p><p>"At me. He'll be fine when he gets back." At least, that was what he was hoping would happen. They took care of Harley and fixed breakfast. Bucky took a short nap but he woke up due to a small seizure. So he sat with Rumlow in the living room while he calmed down. Rumlow felt bad so he gave Bucky ice cream.</p><p>He was making a mess on his shirt and on the couch, Rumlow didn't care. Then he noticed Bucky was shaking his head a lot.</p><p>"Everything alright?"</p><p>"Hurt." His head was hurting, but then he ate two spoonfuls of ice cream in less than 10 seconds.</p><p>"Kid, you got a brain freeze. Slow down." Bucky ate a spoonful then put the spoon down.</p><p>"Better?" Bucky nodded then a knock on the door. Rumlow open the door, Steve was back slightly less irritated.</p><p>"How did it go?" Asked Steve.</p><p>"Better. He had a small seizure but he's okay." Steve stepped around him and went to Bucky. </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." Steve picked him up then noticed his hands and shirt was sticky.</p><p>"Why are you sticky?"</p><p>"He had ice cream, he's a messy eater."</p><p>"Yeah, you are. Did you tell papa the good news?" Bucky tilted his head. "He's learning how to chew."</p><p>"Oh, really? How is that going?"</p><p>"Still figuring it out, but he needs someone in front of him so he can mimic. So far, he can chew on eggs."</p><p>"That's great to hear, kid. I'm proud of you." </p><p>"Go get your stuff so we can go." Steve put Bucky down and he went in the bedroom.</p><p>"I guess him coming back over here is a no."</p><p>"It's not a no, it's a maybe. I hate what you did, but I understood why you were feeling that way. I'm not forgiving you, just next time talk to me before I bring him."</p><p>"Some of this is on you too."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Bucky came back with his tablet and animals. He packed his book bag. Steve got Harley's belongings. "Alright, we're going."</p><p>"Kid, you know you're welcome here anytime right?" Asked Rumlow.</p><p>"Yeah." Bucky went to him and hugged him. "Love, papa."</p><p>"Love you too." Bucky let go, Steve raised an eyebrow at him. All that remained to be seen. They left and Rumlow sat on the couch and thought about the entire weekend. It wasn't Bucky's fault any of this happened, he shouldn't have let his past get the better of him. And yet it did and Bucky was terrified of him. He was determined to never let that happen again. He was more determined than ever to get rid of Hydra. Once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>